A New Day
by Writer Of Illusion
Summary: Dying and Being turned into an object was not in the plan. fighting and getting a new Shinki was not the plan. But they'll make the best of it, as they go. Crossover
1. Chapter 1 New Day

**Chapter 1 New Day**

Yosuke Hanamura never thought he would die young... certainly not at the age of 16. But if it was for his friends, then it was OK, it was fine. And a thought finally occurred to him.

"Ah... I Died" A Bitter smile now adorned his lips. He didn't how to feel towards himself dying. He supposed nobody knows how to react to themselves dying. Its not like made a manual about it. So, what should he feel?

Regret? Was it that he was feeling? Regret over dying so early? So foolishly? Well not exactly. He did feel regret but not because he died, it was because he felt like he had so much to do... but somehow it felt trivial in some way. Really if him dying would mean that the others would survive, it was worth it.

So, could be it Contentment... Maybe because he felt really calm over the fact that he's dead.

"Hmm... well that's strange..." He Mused. It was really strange if he thought about it. People say if you have regrets when you die, you will feel it for eternity. Truthfully, he did feel regret but that feeling of regret was outshone by the feeling of serenity of knowing his friends is ok and more importantly alive.

He did regret leaving his friends in such a fashion but desperate time calls for desperate measures. And well Yosuke did not once regret his decision.

One thing that occurred to him was pertaining to his current status was his current being "I'm a Ghost, a freaking ghost..."

Yosuke palm met his calm and he groaned out "What am I, Casper?"

Yosuke just sighs and looked around the area that he woke up after his, well, death. It was the cliff that over looked the town of Inaba. It was a really nice and small town and the place itself was peaceful. But that will get boring fast.

"What to do, what to do." Yosuke huffed out. He stood up and began looking at the opposite direction. Well that was the plan before he heard a Roar?

Yosuke turned around once more only to see a gross purple deerlike beast with a dozen eye on its body trying to ram a guy in a track suite? And the track suite guy just seems to jump everywhere and his eyes seems to be searching for something. The Deerlike thing was kicked at the head and was just knockbacked into a nearby tree.

Yosuke just gaped at what just happened "What in the world."

Yosuke Noticed that the Track Suite guy was searching for something but for what he didn't know. But Yosuke manage to catch some of the guy words 'Need to find one...' and 'did not expect this'.

The Track suite guy still searching and was ready to bolt into a different direction until the guy noticed Yosuke was looking at him. The Track suite guy seems to consider something and hesitated.

"What... what are you thinking" Yosuke Muttered because even now, Yosuke can feel that this guy was not normal, In fact he felt like Her, the last being he saw at the end of his life. And the Thing he was fighting, it didn't seem and feel like a shadow at all, it felt familiar and like himself but just more anger, sadness and _hatehateHATEHATE..._

The sudden surge of emotion startled him out of his musing, he breath out "What the heck was that!"

"He'll Do" A Voice claimed below Yosuke.

"Huh!?" was all Yosuke Could say before sudden power griped his whole being.

* * *

Today Was not Yato's Day. Nope, Not One Bit!

He thought this was just a simple delivery job for Kofuku, But no! it had to have some sort of hidden clause too.

"Deliver this to a friend in Inaba, She Said. It'll easy for you, She Said!" Yato gripped out.

"you didn't say that your friend was living in an Ayakashi invested Town!" The God Shouted as he barely dodges an attack by the Deerlike Ayakashi trying to ram him "Damn that was close!"

"I Hate It! I Hate It! I Hate This Town!" The Distorted Female Voice of the Ayakashi was perplexing but what was more alarming was the Ayakashi sheer hatred. It was oozing off in waves from the Ayakashi.

"Damn It, this is just too Dangerous!" Yato silently curse his luck. He didn't have any Shinki at the moment, so the only option was to lure the Ayakashi to a secluded area away from the town and hope he can find a wondering spirit somewhere along the line.

As the Deerlike Ayakashi began to charge once, Yato bolted into the nearby forest hoping that it will far enough from the Town. Of course he was multitasking as well trying to find a a Wondering spirit to create a Shinki to fight this Ayakashi with but to no avail.

"Scree!" the Ayakashi being Roar was filled with malice it was enough make Yato sweat nervously.

"Damn what made this thing so pissed off?" Yato Groaned Out.

The Ayakashi tried to rammed Yato once more with a sudden charge trying to hit him with all its strength. Well, try being the key word, because as soon as the Ayakashi was near Yato, he just sent it flying back into a tree with a kick to its head.

Yato breath in to catch his breath "Damn it this is just to dangerous and not to mention I can't just leave it be, this thing will just cause more and more Ayakashi to appear in this town if I don't do something now."

Yato eyes roamed the area searching for one wondering spirit with in no luck "I need to find one Spirit, just one."

He continued doing it for another few moment and failing finding even one "Damn, I did not expect this place to not have wondering spirit..." he stopped and grimaces as another much more grimmer possibility came into mind "... or rather did all of the spirit get devour?"

Yato heard movement and felt that the Ayakashi was now ready for another round "Whatever the reason I need to move..."

Well that was the plan until heard a voice from above him "What in the world"

Looking from above and save from the battle was a boy, a spirit, standing there overlooking the battle from a cliff side that Yato did not notice in his Cat-and-Mouse chase with the Ayakashi.

"A Boy, In his Late Teens probably 16 – 18 of age." Yato observed "... a difficult age. But he feels calm for a teen"

Yato steeled himself as he felt the Ayakashi presence "He'll Do"

Raising his hand and pointing the spirit Yato began his chant "Thou with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I shall grant you a place to belong. My Name is Yato!"

As Yato began to create the Kanji for his new Shinki he felt and knew which name he would give him "Bearing a Posthumous Name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant."

Yato was already half finish with the strokes of the kanji for the Shinki's name when he felt the Ayakashi was ready to attack "With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Divine Instrument."

"Scree!" The Ayakashi Roared as it attacked Yato at full speed but Yato paid it no mind because the creation of the Shinki was complete. Revealing the Kanji 昕 for the world see.

"Thou name is Asa, as a Regalia Kin! Come Kinki!"


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Mist

**Chapter 2 Morning Mist**

 _"Thou name is Asa, as a Regalia Kin! Come Kinki!"_

* * *

" _Yosuke!" Chie and Teddie screamed, why are those two crying? They should smile not cry… Both of them had bright smiles, smiles that light the room. Chie with her love for martial art and energy, she had literally just steamed rolled in his life and made it so noisy yet, he love every moment of it. Teddie, Oh Teddie. When the Bear entered his life, it was so chaotic and crazy it was fun. It felt like he gained a little brother, and I always did want a little sibling…_

" _Yosuke…" Chie and Teddie seemed to cry even more now… ugh what did I just say, don't cry, smile was what I wanted to say but…_

 _but for some reason I felt it was hard to breath._

" _Senpai?!" Rise or was it Naoto who said that, both of so talented and nice in their own ways, I hope other people get to see that as well. Rise with her song and dance, alongside her boundless optimism. Naoto with her sharp and intuitive mind. I knew both of theme would go far in the world._

 _I didn't know why, but I felt so tired._

" _No! Stay with us Yosuke! You'll be alright… So please just hang on!" Ah Yukiko… what was she trying to do exactly because she looked so pretty with all of the light around her? She should express herself more, because I like the laughing and smiling Yukiko rather than a stiff and serious Yukiko "…Yosuke! Just Please Hang On!"_

" _Damn It, Senpai! What the Hell were you thinking!" Kanji seemed angry and really nervous? But why though. Tough and Soft at the same time, that was Kanji. Ah Kanji was fun to rile up, but I just wished the tough guy understood that he was so unique among his peers and shouldn't be ashamed about it at all… not like plain old boring Yosuke "… Senpai! Shut Up! You're Plenty special damn it!"_

" _Yosuke hang on! We'll get through this! We'll all get through this Partner!" Why did partner sound so desperate, he shouldn't sound like that. The Brave, charismatic and cool leader of the team, Yu Narukami. Remember how we first met, that was funny and embarrassing now that I think about it. But it was nice being friends with him, with all his quirky and cat loving self, Yosuke was grateful being friends with him "Yosuke, Partner Please!"_

" _How sad… but that is the truth of life… such as the fragility and ephemerality of Mortals…" A Presence, aloft and distant… and yet so gentle and sad. I had no doubt this was the person, the being that they were opposing…. But why were they fighting in the first place…_

 _It was hard to remember the reason why and I was so tired. So tired… ah, guys I'm tired I'm going to take nap for a while, don't worry it's just for while…_

" _Yosuke NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Yato suppress the feeling that was swirling inside him after receiving all the memories of his newest Shinki. He would not let the feelings of the Shinki affect him, not now when he was facing such a dangerous Ayakashi. He should not let his feelings interfere for now. And also, the presence in the last moment there was no doubt that was…

"Ah That Hurts!" The Distorted Voice of the Ayakashi exclaimed, Breaking Yato's musing. Finally Noticing that the Ayakashi was again knocked back into the tree line once more.

It was then Yato finally noticed something surrounding him, Mist. Mist was surrounding Yato and the god instinctive knew that this was the form of his newest Shinki. Yato Notice that the mist or rather Kinki was swirling around him making a Dome like structure, at the back of his mind, instinctively Yato knew this was one of the technique of his new Shinki " _Kekkai_ ". The Mist wasn't just surrounding him in the dome structure he observed but it was also around the area he was in, though it was subtler then the dome barrier being cast around him, it was almost unnoticeable.

Another ability of Kinki " _Ryo_ ".

At this time Yato also notice that the Ayakashi was trashing around hitting random targets. It was like it didn't see or sense Yato at all, again Yato knew that this was another of the Shinki's Abilities " _Maboroshi_ ".

The God whistled "Well color me impress Kinki."

A tremor from the Barrier casted by Kinki interrupt Yato musing "Smell Nice!"

The God frown at the Ayakashi "Well I guess it time to end this…"

Yato just slash air in front of him and responding to the gesture Kinki Mist dome began to swirl violently then dispersing in every direction, which successfully pushed the Ayakashi back once more into the Air.

"Ohhhhh!" the Deer Ayakashi screamed as it was flung back.

"Alright let see if I can do this…" Yato muttered to himself. He was betting the " _Maboroshi_ " ability to have the capacity of creating object that can produce physical affects as well.

"Come on work!" The God concentrated on Kinki's " _Maboroshi_ " ability to create a sword or any type of weapon, a weapon that would help him to " _Rend_ " this Ayakashi. As Mist began to swirl around Yato's hand, a transparent outline of a dagger seemed to manifest but as quickly as it appeared, it disappears.

"What!?" Yato Cursed to himself.

"Argh!" in his concentration he didn't notice that the Ayakashi was once more charging towards him.

"Damn It!" As Quickly as he could Yato once more erected the Mist Dome " _Kekkai_ ". He Quivered at the tremor cause by the Ayakashi meeting the Mist Dome " _Kekkai_ ".

"Argh!" The Deer Ayakashi Roar was just wailing at the Dome continuously that it even made Yato buckle a little. Yato Also notice that the Dome started disappearing as well.

"Damn, this is just ridiculous!" Yato groundout "What am I going to do!?"

At the back of Yato's mind something seemed to echo " _Calm Down...Wrong..._ "

"Kinki?" Yato murmur trying to prod the connection to his Shinki.

" _Illusions... Trick...Belief_ " Kinki's will echo at the connection shared between them.

"Do you mean..." Yato was not stupid, no far from it. He knew what his Shinki was trying to tell him. Illusions wasn't a new concept nor was it a rare one at that. An illusion was a distortion of the senses and the perception of the mind. Some illusions are based on general assumptions a person makes using their senses. Illusions are in retrospect, an individual's capacity for perception depth and motion of certain thing or object. To dumb it down, Illusions always have something external stimulate, be it heat or cold, sight or sound. But it also required the Belief of the person experiencing that feeling into believing that it was Hot or Cold, if the object was there or not.

Illusions, get their strength from belief, the sheer belief of that the Illusions is "reality" and not something they made up. You do all things for the illusion to be as realistic as it can be, but if the person does not belief it is "Real" then it's no use, because the illusion has already failed. In that regards, that was it only weakness and strength. In reality, Illusions was just a simple hypnosis technique and nothing more. As long the Target beliefs that there is something affecting them, then it is in fact "real".

It was effective as long as the person belief that it is real, Otherwise…

"It won't have any effect." Yato finally realizing what he was missing, swinging his arm in a swiping gesture, commanding the Mist Dome "Kekkai" to dispersed violently. Pushing the Attacking Ayakashi back again, but this time just a few feet away from himself.

Yato glared at the Beast. He positions his hand straight and pointed at the Ayakashi.

"Thou who desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun!" Yato pushed his power into his Shinki willing it to surround the Ayakashi in a mini Tornado, Trapping it in the center of it all.

"With my advent…" The Ayakashi looked up at the above, where at the height of the mist tornado, only to see a glittering Guillotine like blade floating ominously above it seemed to manifest out of nowhere "…I, Yatogami. Lay waste to thee with the Kinki and expel thy vast defilement!"

As Quickly at the last line was uttered the Guillotine Like blade descended onto the writhing Ayakashi, cutting it in half right through its body "Rend!"

Yato watched as the Ayakashi disappeared in burst of mist as it was cleaved in half by the Guillotine "Maboroshi", he sighs with relief and just crumpled onto his butt "Augh, that was so troublesome!"

"Ugh… I was glad that Kinki's "Kekkai" works as a trap as well, so glad that it did or I'd be in big trouble!" Yato smile "…Right Asane?"

* * *

 **Hello All!**

 **I'm here explain somethings that's all!**

 **First is Shinki's Name and Kanji is Asane, The Regalia Name is Kinki. Now The Kanji** **昕** **has the On-yomi either is Kon, Ki or Kin and the Kun-yomi is Asa. Now their several Kanji that has the Kun-yomi Asa. They are** **朝** **,** **晨** **,** **旦** **or** **昕** **all of these Kanji share the exact same Kun-yomi which is Asa, granted that each of these has different On-yomi. But still I choose the last kanji which was** **昕** **and it felt right somehow for me to choose it, bonus that it actually means** _ **Dawn**_ **rather than just Day.**

 **The NE (** **音** **) in Asane is Yato's Shiki household Clan Name. So why would I deviant from it, it was unnecessary. So Asane's Name Written in Kanji will look like this** **昕音** **.**

 **Next is the Form. It was hard for me choose a base form for Kinki, of which I didn't think whilst I was writing, so it just sort of happened. I didn't want the Regalia form to be a weapon base but that opened up a lot of possibilities. And somehow the regalia form I ended up with was suited for my needs and the progress of the story.**

 **Now onto Kinki's Powers as a Regalia. I know they seem OP, but it's actually not. In the Future Chapters it will reveal just how disadvantages it is towards other Regalia. Defensive and Supportive speaking it is useful, but that can go so far…**

 **Now onto the Powers mention…**

" **Ryo" Means Dominion/Territory, you'll get to see the full effect of this ability in future chapters.**

" **Kekkai" is Shield/Barrier, As you can discern from the Chapter it's a Defensive power but it can be also be used to trap enemies and foe alike.**

" **Maboroshi" is Illusion. As Explain by the name, it is Kinki's Power to create Illusions but it heavily relies on a couple of factors, of which smarter and more observant enemies can overcome.**

 **Now Hanamura Yosuke has become Asane and shall be called that from now on. For any reader that will ask, will other Persona Character be making appearances? Yes, but not for the time being. but yes, they will be making an appearance.**

 **That All Folks, See Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Strolling Through the mist

**Chapter 3: Strolling Through the Mist**

"Ugh! Damn it just my luck!" Yato was jumping from side to side as he was fighting off two different Ayakashi at once trying to avoid being capture by them.

" _Yato jump to your right!_ " A voice chime in his head. He did just that and he heard the two Ayakashi that was chasing him collide into one another.

"That was close. Thanks Kinki…" Yato sigh out.

" _Yato we're not out of danger yet you know_." The Voice, now identified as Kinki, said while observing the current situation.

"On the contrary, this is good…" Yato breath in and said as he observes the two Ayakashi, a giant yellow bird and a blue squid, now fighting each other. Yato raised is hand pointed at the two ayakashi and willing Kinki's mist to surround the two as he began to chant.

"This is the Land of the Rising Sun. Your desecration shall not be allowed! I am the god Yato. I now lay thee to waste with the Kinki, and expel thy vast defilement, Rend!" As Yato finished the Chant, multiple spears began to appear at various angle and impale the two Ayakashi in various spots.

"Ack!" the Bird Ayakashi Roar before disappearing.

The Squid Ayakashi seemed to just wiggle before disappearing.

" _Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle…_ " Yato heard Kinki's comment on the Squid Ayakashi.

"Really, Asane…" Yato sighs, as his face met his palm and he turned to his newest Shinki.

Kinki or rather Asane laughs as he materialises beside him "You have to admit it Yato, that it was funny."

Yato just sighs and look at his Shinki. Really the boy was something, not even a day has passed and he was already accepting of his role as a Shinki already. Asane also seem okay being told he was actually dead and was now in, simple terms, a weapon for him to use. This Shinki honestly baffle him, but Yato was thankful at least that Asane was not disobeying him actively. Well only time will tell how Asane will react to him now.

"How many does those two ayakashi make now? 6 or 7?" Yato heard Asane inquiry "right after we left the forest or was it more than that?"

Yato just sighs at Asane and looks at the Shinki. Asane was fairly normal height teenager and fair skinned, he was for a lack terms pretty for a male teen. He had brown hair and brown eyes, He was wearing a normal Kimono, a Shinishozoku, which was expected of him since he was a newly created Shinki.

Yato just sighs again feeling a headache coming at Asane's Question "If you don't count the smaller ones, 14. If you do count the smaller ones, then about 25."

Asane blinked "Are you sure?"

Yato just groaned "Yes, this town is infested with Ayakashi!"

Asane just hum in thought "Infestation huh? So Yato do you know why this town is infested?"

"there be multitude of reasons for it." Yato answered "Negative Karma, Unproper burial, divine retribution or something else…"

After he finish listing the possibility of why the Town was infested to Asane "what I know for sure is the Local spirit should know why."

"Now Come on, lets get moving Asane." Yato said as began walking toward the bridge that connects the town, the Samegawa Bridge.

"Yes!" the Shinki answered as he began walking beside Yato towards the bridge.

* * *

"Oh you got to be joking with me!?" Yato exclaimed, as he and Asane, whom was walking beside him, near the Samegawa Bridge.

"Well…" Asane mutter to himself "you did say the town was infested with ayakashi but this just ridiculous."

"Come Kinki." Yato just sighs and summons Kinki's Mist to hide him.

"Ryo!" Yato Orders Kinki mist to surround the area with a thin layer of mist.

"Kinki, please get the total number of Ayakashi on the bridge and its surrounding" Yato ordered his Shinki.

" _Roger that_ " So Kinki began counting as per order by his god " _1, 2, 3, 4,… Yato there are about 7 Ayakashi on the bridge and 3 under bridge but there is one more that I can't pin point where it is but if we eliminate the smaller ones, maybe it'll appear. I think the 10 Ayakashi I sensed are fighting one another, territorial fight I guest_."

"Territorial fight huh, Good that means they won't be focusing on us." Yato said "How big are they Kinki"

" _Medium Size, the size of a normal car, wait…_ " Kinki stopped for a moment.

"What is it Kinki?" Yato raised an eyebrow

" _The Last Ayakashi, its big Yato, the size of the house. This one not on the bridge or near its area but just enough for me to sense it._ " Kinki observe the situation " _… Its hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike. Be careful Yato."_

"We'll just have to destroy all the Ayakashi at once then." Yato glared at the Ayakashi gathered at the Bridge.

" _Roger that…_ " Kinki acknowledge but there was a slight hesitance "… _But Yato we have to find a place to rest after this, you can't Keep fighting in that state and for what your planning that will take a lot of energy from you._ "

Yato blink for a moment, but smile softly at that. He felt warm, but he had to give it to Asane, his newest Shinki was kind in his own way but sometimes that kindness gets him trouble in his previous life but now Asane was his and he was not going to let the kid get hurt. Even if they knew each for only a few hours, Asane was making an effort.

"Okay, after we deal with these Pests." Yato said as he concentrated on the images of him slaying Ayakashi in the past. Some using Western Rapier, some using Knifes, some using Spears and of course some using Katana.

He concentrated on these images in his mind and relays it to his Shinki "Ready Kinki?"

" _Ready…_ " Kinki simply respond.

"Relax, Kinki it will be fine." Yato reassured.

Yato Began by commanding Kinki's Mist to thicken around the bridge "This is the Land of the Rising Sun."

"Your desecration shall not be allowed!" The gathered Ayakashi paid no attention as the mist that began to envelop them, not knowing that figures that began to form around them, waiting to strike the final blow.

"I am the god Yato." The God began to put more power into the spell, to make sure that everything goes as plan.

"I now lay thee to waste with the Kinki, and expel thy vast defilement, Rend!" as he finishes the spell images of yato previous battles with Ayakashi solidifies surround the Ayakashi.

Cutting, Slashing and Piercing all the Ayakashi in multiple ways

As if signalling everything was done all the Ayakashi just exploded.

"See Asane? We won…" Yato said but he noticed that his vision was swaying "…What?"

"Yato!" That was the last thing he heard was Asane screaming his name before everything went dark.


End file.
